


Family Complications

by altairis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I LOVE POSSESSIVE BOIS, Jakob kind of goes overboard on the jealousy here, Kana's just the cutest, Spoilers for Revelations, but it's endearing to me, chill out okay Jakob, jealous Dwyer, possessive Jakob, to a reasonable extent obviously, unofficial incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 12:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17467997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altairis/pseuds/altairis
Summary: Jakob was never the type to share.Even against his own flesh and blood, he must stake his claim on what belongs to him - his wife.





	1. Family Outing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Family!!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/450227) by ChidoritoTobiuo. 



"Why do they only have this wretched stool seating left? These are dreadful for posture." Jakob mumbled, plopping himself down grudgingly onto the chair with Kana on his hip. Nohrian royal family had whisked their children out of their deep realms for the weekend in hopes of spending some much needed time together, headed to a petting zoo in Nestra with their sons Dwyer, now eight, and Kana, who had just turned five.

After seeing passing through the reptile house (Kana yelling " _Mama look!! They're so small!_ " will forever be imprinted in Corrin's memory as the cutest thing she's ever seen) as well as the stables which had Dwyer beaming ear to ear the entire time, the family had all just sat down at the adjoining tea house for lunch.

"It can't be helped! It is a Sunday after all." Corrin smiled at her husband's antics as she fed Dwyer a bit of cake, before trying the pastry herself. Despite the war still raging on, Jakob had always found ways to be fussy about things.

"Oh dear," It was Jakob's turn to smile as he spotted a bit of cream on his liege's cheek, "this simply won't do." and kissed the area to clean up, so to speak. Corrin's cheeks flush as the kind old granny who owns the tea house chuckles while walking by.

"Not in front of the kids Jakob!"

"What about me Papa? I want a kiss too!" Kana's eye grow as big as saucers, grabbing his father by the shoulder excitedly.

"My oh my, how could I forget about you my little Kana-bean." Jakob's heart soars, and he gives his youngest son a peck on the cheek as well.

Dwyer watches quietly from across the table as his father doted on his younger brother. He had always been the more reserved of the two, with Kana's adorable giggles and boundless energy capturing the hearts of everyone in their deep realms in an instant, while Dwyer was more shy kept mostly to himself. His mother however, always seemed to notice when Dwyer was feeling lonely, and doted on him whenever she could. Today was no exception, and he was looking rather glum.

"What's wrong Dwyer?" Corrin said gently.

"Kana knows! Dwydwy wants a kiss with Mama too!" At this exclamation from Kana, Dwyer turns scarlet, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. The dragoness giggles softly. With every visit to the children's deep realms, she notices Dwyer looking more and more like a carbon copy of Jakob, and she knows that her firstborn will always have a special place in her heart.

"Come here, Dwyer!" Corrin says, as she opens her arms for a hug. Dwyer's expression brightens, and he makes the move to embrace his mother but is abruptly stopped when Jakob's grabs him by the hair.

"Stop it! What do you think you're doing Jakob, you're hurting him!" The princess is horrified and pries Dwyer's feathery silver hair from Jakob's grasp, clutching Dwyer to her chest. Kana hops out of his father's lap to give Dwyer a few pats on the head.

"It's fine. I just believe that as parents, it would be unsightly to spoil him so much like that." Jakob's expression is dark, as he looks down his nose at Dwyer, still buried in Corrin's arms. "Besides, unfortunately the blame falls on you milady. You have me, don't you dare let another man kiss you."

"Have you lost your mind Jakob?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrin: You were kissing Kana too, weren't you?!  
> Jakob: We're just doing what we do.  
> Corrin: What does that even mean?!  
> Kana: Alrighty! You can both have extra strawberries, so no fighting, okay?  
> Dwyer: (Papa is so scary...)  
> Kana: Stay tuned for the next chapter everyone!


	2. Dwyer's studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter

In the deep realms, the royal children are given an extraordinary education; with extensive lessons on history, mathematics, poetry and arts just to name a few. Dwyer also took extra classes on the art of buttling, as per his father's request. Tests are regularly conducted to ensure that each child maintains a high level of retention of the material.

"Very good Dwyer! You got a very high score this time! Since your parent's are visiting, why don't you go show them?" Chirped the tutor.

Dwyer skipped to his parents quarters, hoping to extract a "Good job, Dwyer!" from his father at long last. I hope Papa will be happy with this...

"Um... Papa...The test I had earlier, I got ninety-nine out of a hundred!" Jakob's eyes darkened, his face stony.

"Why is this score not a hundred?!" Dwyer's eyes began to moisten as Jakob continued. "Not getting a hundred on something as simple as arithmetic is proof that you clearly do not understand the subject. Never make this careless mistake again. That does not even constitute as an excuse, understand? You have my blood in you, and yet -"

As Jakob's tirade went on, Dwyer understood that anything less than perfect on his tests would be a death penalty for his poor self.

 

* * *

A few weeks later...

"A hundred this time, I guess this is acceptable." despite the stern look on Jakob's face, he ruffles Dwyer's hair. "You have my blood in you so if you continue to try hard, you may also succeed." Dwyer is suspicious of his father's unexpected kindness, but his heart warms at the rare praise.

"Papa papa look! I got ten points higher than last time!" Kana suddenly bursts into the study, waving his test paper manically. The younger son had only gotten sixty-five marks on his history quiz.

"Outstanding! My little Kana-bean must be a genius!"

Dwyer pouts quietly at their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm not particularly good at writing guys, I'll keep working on it! Please don't hesitate to leave any critique or suggestions 😣


End file.
